Thomas (Maze Runner)
|enemies = WCKD (deceased) Dr. Ava Paige (deceased) Gally (formerly) Ben (deceased) Janson (deceased) Grievers Cranks Teresa Agnes (formerly, deceased) Barkley |type of hero = Warrior The Chosen One Betrayed Hero |size = 300 }} Thomas is the titular main protagonist of the Maze Runner series. He is portrayed by Dylan O'Brien, who is known for portraying Stiles Stilinski in Teen Wolf, Mitch Rapp in American Assassin, and voiced Bumblebee in the 2018 titular film. Films The Maze Runner In the beginning of the movie, Thomas wakes up in a underground service elevator with no memory. Thomas sees a group of males around him. Gally opens the underground service elevator doors and throws him onto the ground, Thomas runs away from the group of males but falls on the ground. He gets put into the pen. Alby introduces himself to Thomas and shows him around the Glade and the stuff they do, asks Thomas what his name is, and tells him that he'll get it back by two days or so. Alby tells Thomas the three rules of the Glade. Thomas learns that the Maze is the only way out of the Glade. Alby calls out a boy named Chuck and tells him to show Thomas around the Glade, Thomas asks him why no one told him why he can't go into the Maze. Chuck tells Thomas that they can't go in there. While Chuck is still talking about the off limits of the Maze. Thomas sees two boys running out of the Maze and starts to walk towards the Maze but was stopped by Gally. The Scorch Trials The film begins with Thomas being taken in by Ava Paige and troops from the organization WCKD, alongside other abandoned children, after being dropped off by his mother for his own safety. Years later, shortly after being rescued from the maze, Thomas and the remaining Gladers – Teresa Agnes, Newt, Minho, Frypan, Winston, Tim, and Jack are taken to a facility run by Janson. He explains that the facility is a safe haven, protecting them from WCKD, the Flare virus and the Cranks, and provides them clothes, food, and sanitation, where other survivors of multiple mazes are also present. Thomas becomes curious about their activities and manages to find out what is really happening behind the closed doors. With help from Aris Jones, the first maze survivor to end up in the facility, it is revealed that WCKD's leader, Ava, is still alive and that Mr. Janson is working for WCKD, as they discuss about the experiment on the Immunes and that Janson has yet to find the Right Arm, a resistance group located at the mountains. The group, including Aris, but without Tim escapes the facility, as Janson orders his WCKD troops to track them down, where they find themselves in the deserted outside world – the Scorch. The group arrive at an abandoned marketplace, where they first encounter the Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare virus. In the process, Winston gets infected by one of them, and Jack is killed by another. When morning comes, they find the remains of the city in ruins and that WCKD is still searching for them. Winston's infection gets worse, forcing the rest of the group to leave him alone to die by shooting himself, preventing his transformation. The group continues to venture the desert until one night, while sleeping, Thomas wakes to discover a civilization off in the distance. As a thunderstorm emerges, they run to an abandoned facility to take shelter. Minho gets struck by the lightning on the way but survives. They manage to enter the place, only to find out that the facility was filled with chained Cranks. The group meets Brenda and Jorge, who lead a dangerous band of survivors and have used the Cranks as their own guard dogs. When the two find that the group had come from WCKD and is looking for the Right Arm, the two agree to take them to the Right Arm, abandoning their group of survivors. Moments later, WCKD, led by Janson, storms the place, only for the facility to be destroyed by Jorge's explosives, however, Thomas and Brenda are left behind as the rest have escaped with Jorge. Thomas and Brenda manage to escape the Cranks, only for Brenda to get infected by a Crank in the process. Thomas experiences a flashback of when he and Teresa were working for WCKD, in which Thomas tries to warn Teresa of WCKD's plans, only for the two to be separated by WCKD's troops. As Thomas and Brenda reunite with the rest of the group, Jorge interrogates Marcus, a survivor who secretly works for WCKD, into revealing the whereabouts of The Right Arm. The group eventually arrive at The Right Arm's relief camps, where other innocent survivors are present, and are greeted by Vince, who leads the Right Arm and is in charge of deciding whether they can stay or not. As Brenda's infection gets worse, Vince threatens to shoot Brenda, only to be stopped by Mary Cooper, a former WCKD scientist who reveals that Thomas was their informant. As Mary halts Brenda's infection using an enzyme cure, Mary explains that the enzyme can only be harvested from an Immune's body, not manufactured, and that arguments over the methods of manufacturing the cure with Ava lead Mary's departure from WCKD. That evening, Teresa calls WCKD of her location, believing that WCKD's motivations are good, leading to an ambush by WCKD. Ava and Janson arrive and confront the Right Arm before WCKD troops captures survivors for experimentation, including Minho, while Janson shoots Mary dead. After Thomas and the Right Arm fend the WCKD troops off, Ava, Janson, and Teresa retreat with their captured survivors. With only a fraction of survivors left at the site, Thomas plans an infiltration into WCKD and is determined to take them down to save his friends and save civilization, Thomas threatens to kill Ava Paige and Janson as his friends and the Right Arm agree to help and prepare to fight back. The Death Cure Thomas, Newt, and Frypan are the last of the "Gladers" immune to the Flare virus that infected the world's population. Against the orders of the Right Arm resistance led by the newly sworn Vince, the three leave their camp base to rescue their immune friend Minho, who is being tested by the organization WCKD for a Flare cure, heading for the "Last City" where WCKD's headquarters is located. The group make their way through a tunnel, only to be attacked by Cranks, humans zombified by the Flare. However, they are saved by Jorge and newcomer Brenda, who journey with them to the Last City. The group make it to the edge of the wall of the Last City, which surrounds and protects the city from Cranks. Outside the wall, the group walks among Flare-infected people who are rallying in protest to be let into the city. However, WCKD's troop patrol opens fire at the protesters, who retreat. In the commotion, Thomas, Newt, Frypan, Brenda, and Jorge are captured by a group of masked men and taken to a hideout by them, where one of the masked men reveals himself to be Gally, who has survived being impaled in the chest with a spear by Minho, Thomas punches Gally in the face for killing Chuck, Gally takes them to see Lawrence, a rebellion leader for the infected, who grants them permission to enter the Last City through a secret entrance. Spotting Teresa, Gally tells Thomas that she can get them in, and Thomas gets Teresa to follow him into an alley where Gally captures her. The group take her to an abandoned church where she agrees to help them, as long as they need to use her fingerprint to get inside WCKD. Teresa also removes the Gladers' trackers that WCKD put in them before they entered the Maze. Thomas, Newt, and Gally escort Teresa inside WCKD and toward the location of the Immunes. They are caught and chased by a vengeful Janson, who leads WCKD's troops, intent on killing Thomas. Teresa lets them escape to find Minho, before running off to do a blood test on Thomas' blood she got from removing his tracker, after it's revealed to her that Brenda was cured by Thomas' blood after she was previously infected. Thomas makes his way to WCKD and confronts Ava, who stresses that WCKD's intentions are only for the good of the world. However, she is shot in the back by Janson, who is turning into a Crank. Janson knocks out Thomas and drags him to a medical room where Teresa is ready to extract his blood. However, he reveals that he and WCKD are only truly interested in curing those whom they please, which results in Teresa turning on him. After a fight, Janson is killed, allowing Thomas and Teresa kiss and escape to the rooftop where a helicopter piloted by Brenda and Jorge is. Thomas makes it aboard, but to his horror, Teresa falls to her death as the WCKD building collapses from explosions brought on by Lawrence's army. Thomas, Minho, Gally, Frypan, Brenda, and Jorge reunite with Vince and the rest of the Immunes and the Right Arm, escaping to a safe haven that was revealed by Ava. There, Thomas discovers that the necklace Newt gave to him had a note concealed in it from him to Thomas. Still traumatized by Teresa's death, he reads the note, in which Newt tells him to look after himself and everyone, before thanking Thomas for being his friend. Physical Appearance and Personality In The Maze Runner, Chuck describes Thomas as being around five foot nine and "ugly as fried liver on a stick". In The Kill Order, he is described as having sandy brown hair. In the movie, Thomas is played by actor Dylan O'Brien, who is known for his role as Stiles Stilinski in the TV series Teen Wolf. Thomas had always been a curious person, before and after being sent to the Maze. He has a habit of becoming frustrated when answers are kept from him, something he experiences on a regular basis. In The Maze Runner, Thomas starts off as timid and somewhat aloof, but steadily grows more bold and sociable throughout the series. Powers and Skills * Antibiotic System/Disease Immunity: 'Thomas was shown to be immune to the effects of the deadly Flare virus. In the Maze Runner film, he stabbed himself with a Griever's tail and was injected with the last syringe used to help Alby, then afterwards he was shown to have not lost control over his humanity, and in the Scorch Trials film, Dr. Mary Cooper ordered her men to spare Brenda for she knew that harvesting some of his blood would stop her infection from spreading further. Then in the Death Cure film, When Ava Paige informed the people in the Last City that the virus was airborne, they would need to wear mouth masks, but when Thomas was staring at Teresa waiting for her to follow him, he was shown to not been affected by breathing naturally around it. After leading Teresa into a trap where Gally captured her, Thomas convinced her to remove the swipe from his neck, then she brought it to WCKD with her for a sample of his DNA to examine it at the lab to discover how Brenda was no longer sick since when they last met, and realized that Thomas' blood was capable of destroying the effects of the Flare virus permanently, that is when she announced to Thomas that his blood had held the key to a cure for the infected to be saved from the Flare completely as it did for Brenda. ' ' *'Intelligence: Thomas is curious and a quick-thinker, able to solve puzzles and problems, and improvise his way out of sticky situations where possible, anyway. He is the one who figured out how to find the code for the Maze, for example, and he was able to talk his way out of several dangerous moments. *'Bravery:' Thomas is willing to do things he is reluctant to, even things that downright terrify him, for the sake of his friends, and if he feels that it's the right thing to do. For example, he runs out into the Maze just as the doors are about to close, even though he knows how dangerous it is, and he does it because he recognizes that Minho and Alby need his help. *'Compassion/Empathy: ' Thomas shows both traits many times throughout all the books, from his relationship with Chuck, to his guilt over having worked with WCKD and helping them design the Maze, to the way he could still empathize with Ben even though the other boy had tried to kill him while stung by a Griever, even back to his going out into the Maze to help Minho and Alby. He wants to do the right thing and he cares very much about all of the friends he makes, sometimes more than he realizes. *'Charisma: ' Thomas is shown to be a natural leader, particularly in the last book and especially in the Maze Runner trilogy, and people have a tendency to listen and follow him and do as he says, despite how young he is. *'Determination: '''This can also be read as a weakness, as stubbornness can often get people into trouble and Thomas is definitely not exempt from this, but his determination gets him through a lot. From the Maze to the Scorch to WCKD and Denver and beyond, his determination to survive and help his friends do the same keeps him alive and sane through some pretty horrible and life-threatening situations. *'Determined/Peak Human Strength: Thomas is shown to be an athletically strong muscular teenager both physically and mentally. His determination had shown to be at top peak human capability, allowing him to throw and exert immense force on opponents who are near and above his own height and size, including capable of carrying someone who roughly weights more pounds than him, and the advantages of breaking though harden objects with great force of effort and without the need of any assistance. In the Maze Runner film, when going in a match against Gally, he pushed him to the ground while being dragged by him, In the Scorch Trials film, after outrunning a group of Cranks in a broken building with Brenda, Thomas attempted to rescue her from a Crank trying to kill her by pulling out a Rebar and using it to break the glass window with ease causing the Crank to fall several stories to the surface, and Thomas held Brenda in his arms saving her from falling. In the Death Cure film, after seeing that Gally has survived being impaled in the chest with a spear by Minho, Thomas punches him in the left side of the face with ease. Newt, almost becoming a Crank, used his knife to try to stab Thomas, but Thomas managed to keep it off with his grip strength before it could cut deeper to his chest, then as Teresa was knocked down by Janson, Thomas, in rage, ran towards him to pick him off his feet through glass to the floor and threw punches strong enough to have blew him up against the wall with ease causing him a brief concussion. Afterwards, when Teresa was being held at gunpoint by Janson, Thomas, even with his injury of being shot, was able to use all of his willpower to throw a microscope towards the containment chamber hard enough to shatter apart and allow the two Cranks held inside of it to break out and kill Janson which saved Thomas and Teresa. * '''Peak Human Speed: Thomas was shown to be able to run with above average speed faster throughout the Maze Runner trilogy. In the Maze Runner film, when Minho was carrying Alby, who was stung by a Griever, Thomas sprinted his way into the Maze as the doors began closing in on him, and makes it through. On the night inside of the Maze, Thomas, who was being chased by the Griever, jumps towards the edge of the wall onto the vines, then leads the Griever to a trap where the wall nearly closes on him, but he made it back alive into the Glade the next morning along with Minho and Alby, and the other Gladers watched and came over to support and comfort them. The next day, Thomas goes back into the Maze with Minho to find the way out but as the section changed, they ran back to the Glade through deadly obstacle courses, and avoided being crushed or trapped just in time. In the Scorch Trials film, when Thomas and the others escape from the WCKD compound, Janson contacted the security to shut the main vault door, but just as it started to close, Thomas was able to slide under it before it did, then outside of the Scorch, he was able to outrun a group of Cranks. When following Brenda to head for the exit of the warehouse, the WCKD soldiers chased after Thomas and her, but Thomas walked on the edge of a reel quickly with great balance and made it through. Then in the Death Cure film, When Thomas and he group arrive near the gate of the WCKD base headquarters known as the Last City, Janson had ordered the guards to activate the remote gun turrets and fire them at everyone in site. but Thomas was able to run with his group to move towards a safe corner surviving from the shootout. Then in a deleted scene, Thomas outran a speeding train in the tunnels with Newt and Gally just in time to make it to the secret entrance of the city. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' At the age of 16, Thomas' reaction speed is at the peak potential granting him greater reflexes over many incoming attacks around him. In the Maze Runner film, when a Griever got caught in vines, it pulled out its stinger which almost impaled Thomas but he moved his head away, then in the Scorch Trials film, after Thomas and Brenda jumped down to the basement after the warehouse exploded, he saw rubble pieces about to fall on them, but he and Brenda got out of the area just in time. In the Death Cure film, when Newt was changing into a Crank, he brought out his combat knife to use use against Thomas, however, he was able to maneuver his body from all strikes which didn't cut him, and upon getting into a duel with Janson, he had dared Thomas to take another strike on him, and Thomas' body's quickness was incredible that he performed fast enough paste to get back up and hit Janson across the face. *'Mental Resilience/Peak Human Durability:' Thomas was able to remember everything about his life of childhood, his parents, being taken in by WCKD, and working for them through dreams which were fragments of his memories regrowing back slowly due to the device known as the swipe that WCKD had implanted in his mind. Thomas's mind and determination had been shown to possess a remarkable resilience for his pain tolerance to allow his muscles and bones to withstand worst hits and great impacts without giving out any signs of weakening towards his agendas. In the Maze Runner film, when Gally, in anger, came over, he punched Thomas in the left side of the face, but he got back up stabled with a bruise, In the Scorch Trials film, Thomas hit a WCKD soldier who was wearing a helmet in the face with his elbow, attack Barkley by headbutting him in the face, and has even taken punches in the stomach and right side of the face from Janson, but he still showed no complaint to neither one. In the Death Cure film, when escaping from the WCKD building with both his friends Newt and Minho, Thomas and them attempted to jump out of the window of the 20th floor from Janson and his armed men, they immediately leaped off the floor and landed safely in a pool feeling no limps or cripples. When defending himself against infected Newt, he was slightly punctured in the shoulder but was still able to move his arm, then after getting in a fight against Janson, Thomas gets punched in the face and kneed in the stomach, but gets back up and punches him back, and is then shot through the right side of his lower back. But he was durable enough to carry his own weight before the need of having support from Teresa to carry him up the rooftop. Then upon waking up in the Safe Haven, Thomas' wound was fully healed and he showed endurance to the pain without any permanent injury. * Skilled hand-to hand Combatant/Martial Artist: Thomas seemed to know a few basic self defensive skills with the use of his strength, resilience, and intuition in close quarter combat. In the Maze Runner film, he was able to shove Gally to the ground and push a Griever down off the edge with some assistance from his friends along with another swarm approaching them, In the Scorch Trials film, when a Crank comes in front of Thomas, he kicked it off the escalator to the ground on its back, then kicks another one off his friend Newt and causes it to fall below the platform, then when being held at gunpoint by Barkley, Thomas held the gun away from him and headbutted his face which caused him to back away with a brief concussion while bleeding through the nose. Then when WCKD ambushed the Right Arm headquarters and started loading up all the immunes, he hit the WCKD soldier behind him with his elbow. In the Death Cure film, Thomas has spent six months alongside of the Right Arm who are heavily trained in CQC which confirms he learned some proficient skills of Defendu from them. He demonstrated Jujutsu, when Newt was infected by the Flare and tried to attack Thomas with his combat knife, however, Thomas was able to defend himself by using dodge and counter technique skills from every strike he was swung at from him. Then when Janson, in outrage, attempted to take the serum from Teresa, Thomas, with effort, charged towards him and started a battle against him. After he was punched by Janson, he used techniques of boxing on him by punching him back twice, Janson puts Thomas in a chokehold, but Thomas managed to lean Janson to the back of the wall escaping the choke, then gets back up quickly striking him in the right and left side of his face and gut with quick reflexes and heavy blows of brute strength.' ' * Peak Human Accuracy and Weapon Proficiency: Thomas was shown to know his way to be proficient at using spears, explosives, and projectile weaponry with great feats and benefits in far to close ranged combat. In the Scorch Trials film, he grabbed a Kel-Tec KSG (Launcher) and shot an incoming guard down to the floor stunned, and then aimed off scope to fire the last few rounds of the ammo left directly at Janson but misses. In the Death Cure film, Thomas showed excellent aiming skills with using the P226 pistol at far range distances while being on the train fending off against the WCKD soldiers in the Scorch. He managed to shoot one soldier through the left side to the chest near his heart killing him and shot another in the left side of his shoulder while standing on the platform of the cargo container leaving him wounded while being carried by the berg. Then while infiltrating the WCKD lab in disguise, Thomas shoots many enemies with a Launcher tasing them to their knees, and before taking cover with Newt, he used some of the ammo he had left in his pistol to fire at a couple more of the guards in the heart and the next in the neck killing both personnels. When wounded from Janson's firearm, Thomas used all his full strength to aim a microscope at the containment cell holding the two Cranks, causing the Cranks to break free and attack Janson saving both Thomas and Teresa. *'Explosive Proficiency:' In the Scorch Trials film, Thomas was shown to be incredibly skilled using a lethal explosive bomb/grenade as well as preventing it from going off while carrying it. When being ambushed by snipers, Jorge had informed him how his grenade can be used, then later when WCKD attempted to capture the immunes, he hides the device in his pocket, pulls it out, and threatened to use it on them or he and the Gladers would commit suicide. However, Thomas managed to throw it towards many WCKD soldiers, moved to a safe distance before detonating it on them. *'Spear Proficiency:' In his time in the Maze, Thomas looked to be skilled with using a spear as a melee weapon in far to close distance combat. In the Maze Runner film, as Gally ordered the two boys to tie him up, he faked being unconscious to then surprisingly hit and snatched the staff from the boy and attacked the other in the face with it. As Thomas leads the others out of the Maze, he threw his spear as a javelin at a Griever just in time for it to be crushed by the closed wall. * Peak Human Senses/Danger Intuition: Before and after the Maze, Thomas' curiosity possessed sharp senses mostly of (sighting and hearing) as well as (extrasensory perception) over many things in life and he has been able to perceive the feeling of when something was wrong or wasn't in place the way he claimed it to be. During the Maze Runner film, he knew that a Griever was approaching his position and hid himself to cover before it could spot him, In the Scorch Trials film, after his arrival to the base compound, Thomas felt that the people who said they were sent to rescue them and were enemies against WCKD was keeping important information from him and knew they were WCKD themselves, then discovered the truth that his group never escaped. Then when traveling in the Scorch, he was able to hear the incoming WCKD aircrafts and hid under a bunker before they could spot him and his friends. In the Death Cure film, after going through a shootout against WCKD security guards, Thomas and Newt ran around the floor searching for Minho while being chased and Thomas had known to wait for the soldiers to approach near their position where they had stopped to fire back at them. Then when walking with Teresa to the exit, he quickly turned around and saw Janson about to fire his pistol at her, but he moved out of the way to and headed to the medical room just before he could shoot at them for safety. *'Stealth Mastery:' Thomas was proficient in using stealth tactics to infiltrate high secured facilities without giving notices of his appearance or attacks and successfully had the advantage of blending in. As shown in the Death Cure film, when going into the Last City's headquarters, Thomas was disguised in a WCKD uniform armed with the same equipment, and was able to walk through the front entrance and passed many WCKD guards to meet up with Teresa, Newt, and Gally with ease. Then when sabotaging the WCKD security system, he makes his way to the room the Immune children were being held in, and once the door opened, Thomas, Newt, and Gally start shooting every single one of the guards before freeing the children out of their prison cells. *'Peak Human Thievery:' During the Scorch Trials film, Thomas was very professional at stealing valuable items without getting caught, he drew attention to himself after Janson's announcement for the selected subjects who were called up to the restricted door. Once Thomas approached it, the security guards ordered him to return to his seat, but he ended up attempting to forcibly sprint pass them, but was pushed and held back by his friends, then Janson ordered to have them taken to their room. Upon their escort, the others question Thomas if he thought they were going to let him through, but Thomas reveals he snatched one of the security guard's keycard ID to grant him access to the door with Aris Jones. Equipment * Backpack: In the Scorch Trials film, Thomas used this backpack in order to carry supplies which includes food, flashlight, and knife strap. * Chuck's Relic: '''In the Maze Runner film, before Chuck's death at the hands of Gally, he had given Thomas this crafted item he made from wood and told him to keep it before dying in his arms and Thomas carried it as a reminder of him. * '''Kel-Tec KSG (Launcher): In the Scorch Trials film, Thomas temporarily used this weapon of WCKD property to fight him and friends out to escape. It was shown in the Death Cure, that he had once again wield it against WCKD opponents. * SIG Sauer P226: In the Death Cure film, Thomas was shown to be carrying this small firearm to use as equipment against WCKD enemies. * Hand Grenade: In the Scorch Trials film, Thomas discovered that Jorge left behind his bag that had this C-4 remote detonator inside of it and temporarily used it on WCKD soldiers. * Winchester Model 70: In the Scorch Trials film, It is unknown if Thomas ever used this weapon but he prepared it for combat against WCKD at end of the film. Gallery The_Maze_Runner_29.jpg|Thomas in The Maze Runner. A1E3oB_qNGL_SY606_.jpg|Thomas in The Scorch Trials. ThomasCureHD.jpg|Thomas in The Death Cure. Death Cure ThomasFEED6C5F-1686-4118-8299-600A3214C4D4.jpeg Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Teenagers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Egalitarian Category:Leaders Category:Officials Category:Pure Good Category:Determinators Category:Orphans Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Dreaded Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Stalkers Category:Thieves Category:In Love Category:Victims Category:Strong-Willed